Alone?
by Aroomie
Summary: Sometimes... You feel alone when the reality is you truly are not.


pRyder leaned over the merchant's stall in the Aya markets, smiling as she peered down at the fruits. Patients was not usually one of the Pathfinders stronger attributes, but today in particular she felt as if it was fitting. Pushing back the raven black strands of her hair, she listened to all the noise around her, her bright blue gaze shifting from the stall as she could hear the loud bellowing laugh of her krogan crew member. Waving politely to the merchant, she made her way to the loud noise and smirked as she watched Drack loop his arm around Liam and throw his head back in a bellowing laugh./p

p"You boys look like you're having fun."br /

They two of them stopped momentarily as they looked over as Ryder approached them./p

p"Oh, hey Pathfinder."br /

She smiled politely at Liam, her nose scrunching playfully./p

p"Playing nice?"br /

Drack laughed again, quieter this time./p

p"Always, Ryder! We heading out soon?"br /

Ryder nodded slowly, her head tipping to the side and the long length of her ponytail fell to the way side. /p

p"The Moshae is resting after so much activity, I just need to check on the new supply's and we can leave."br /

Drack cheered as he almost strangled Liam in his excitement and Ryder simply smiled and shook her head as she walked past them and around the corner. New supply's from Aya were always checked by Evfra first, so it was just easier to go direct to him to make sure everything was in order. Ryder flashed a large smile at the Angara standing guard near the door, the two males sputtering every time she showed such friendliness. She pounced in her step as she entered Evfra's office, her eyes darting up from her balance as she could hear a familiar voice in the room./p

p"Yes, the facility was destroyed."br /

Her head tilted to the side slightly as she approached slowly, watching as Jaal stood close by to Evfra as he spoke./p

p"The Pathfinder had apparently planted explosives of her own as we made our way through the compound. Everyone was surprised when the explosion went off."br /

Evfra scoffed softly, staring down at a data pad./p

p"Your report says that the prisoners made it out of the facility as well?"br /

Jaal dipped his head in a nod./p

p"Yes. Everyone. She asked the piolet to remain within a certain radius of the facility until we received transmission that everyone had made it out."br /

Evfra made a quiet noise of acknowledgement, looking up from the data pad just in time to have Ryder finish approaching his desk./p

p"I have been hearing many things about you, Pathfinder."br /

The smile on her face at his words made Jaal's heart melt. The dull ruby colour of her lips pulling wide and bright, showing off her teeth. Her hands cupping behind her back as she stood tall in front of Evfra./p

p"All good things, I trust?"br /

Her gaze flicked to Jaal and he smirked down at her as she looked back at Evfra./p

p"I requested a replenish of supplies for the trip to Kadara, I believe you have had the time to look it over?"br /

Evfra stared at the human for a moment before nodding, his eyes dropping as he reached for a data pad across his desk and held it up./p

p"Everything has been approved and should be loaded soon."br /

Ryder's smile grew even more, if it were possible, and she dipped her head slightly./p

p"Thank you very much. We shall depart soon, keep in touch if you have need of us."br /

Ryder dropped her hands and spun around, gently reaching out to touch Jaal's arm before she began her way to the door. As she reached the door, she tripped over thin air and collided with the large frame and a loud gasp left her as searing pain filled her stomach. Many of the Angara in the room pausing their work momentarily to see what happened./p

p"Ryder?"br /

She shook her head hard and leaned against the frame as Jaal and Evfra moved over to her quickly, her eyes squeezed shut as the pain slowly subsided. /p

p"I'm ok."br /

She stood up straight and placed one of her hands on her forehead for a second./p

p"Are you sure? Are you injured?"br /

She smiled up at Jaal, shaking her head slowly as she gently placed her hand on top of his that now rested on her shoulder./p

p"No, I'm ok. I haven't felt pain like that since, since…"br /

Her voice trailed off and sudden panic filled her eyes as she looked at Evfra./p

p"Can I use your holo?!"br /

Evfra nodded slowly and moved to the side, motioning his head towards the communications she could access. He watched her as she practically sprinted past him, pushing Jaal's hand from her shoulder in the process, and dropped herself down into a chair as she scooted close and began typing at the keys. Evfra's brow arched as he watched, Jaal coming up to stand beside him./p

p"She knows how to use the communications in our language already?"br /

Jaal shrugged slightly, looking at Evfra./p

p"I did not teach her. I have been told by Vetra Nyx that the Pathfinder is clever when it comes to foreign alien languages."br /

Evfra made a quiet humming sound as the two men looked back at Ryder as she made a noise of annoyance, waiting for the vid-screen to come to life. After moment, it did, and Ryder jumped from her seat./p

p"Harry!"br /

The image of an older human flicked on the screen, a small sad smile appearing on his face./p

p"Ah, Ama. I was just about to message you."br /

Ryder waved her hand and closed her eyes./p

p"Yea, yea. How is Aris?"br /

There was a long silence, the older man's eyes dropping as he make several attempts to speak before he only managed to say two words./p

p"I'm sorry."br /

Ryder sunk slowly back down into the chair, her eyes wide and lips partially open./p

p"It... Ah… Was just a moment ago. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you called me so soon, your father did tell me about the bond you had with your brother."br /

Ryder simply listened to Harry as he spoke, her hands shakily moving to rest in her lap. Evfra and Jaal both glanced at one another before settling their gaze back on Ryder./p

p"It wasn't painful. SAM assured it."br /

She slowly nodded, her eyes dropping./p

p"I'm sorry, Ama. Truly. I can not imagine how this is for you. Just… Do it for them."br /

Ryder choked quietly on her breath as she closed her eyes, forcing a smile as she lifted a hand./p

p"I know, Harry… Thank you."br /

And with that, she hung up the call. Her hand dropped back down to her lap as she stared at the black screen, everything around her seemed dim, her heart pounding in her ears./p

p"Ryder?"br /

She blinked, hard, her gaze shifting towards Jaal as he called her. She smiled, the best she could muster./p

p"Sorry. Uhm… Let's go check on those shipments, yea?"br /

Jaal nodded slowly as Ryder stood from the chair and walked past him and Evfra, both men staring after her before staring at one another, then followed. She did not bounce in her step like she usually did as she walked back to the ship, she didn't smile like she usually did, she was very quiet, and it unsettled both the men following close behind her. As they arrived at the landing pad, she paused in her step to stare over at the Tempest before continuing, her gaze locked on the various crates being moved on board./p

p"There you are!"br /

The two men could hear the low groaning whine come from Ryder as Cora jogged up to them./p

p"We are supposed to head back to the Nexus and give an update on the situation."br /

Ryder rolled her eyes, speaking threw gritted teeth./p

p"Nooooo, YOU want to go back to the Nexus to check on leads for the Asari ark. I want to help out our new alliance with the Angara."br /

Cora sneered, her eyebrows coming together so close in the middle of her face they almost looked like one./p

p"YOU are the Pathfinder, YOU are supposed to be looking out for people."br /

Jaal and Evfra stopped following behind Ryder, a very subtle blue glow forming around her body as Cora practically yelled in her ear./p

p"I am doing the best I can, Cora."br /

Jaal grabbed Evfra by the arm and pulled the other man back a pace as Cora seethed, opening her mouth to ruin whatever was left of Ryder's calm side./p

p"Then do better! If Alec was here— "br /

Ryder snapped, her bright blue gaze a light with biotic energy as she threw her hand out and grabbed Cora by the throat./p

p"WELL HE'S NOT!"br /

Cora gasped and grabbed hold of Ryders wrist and everyone stilled in their movements, turning towards the sudden outburst./p

p"He's dead! I had to watch him die! YOU do not get to lecture me simply because you are hurt you were not chosen!"br /

Cora clawed at Ryders wrist and hand as the womans' grip tightened on her throat./p

p"YOU have had time to grieve! YOU get to grieve! I have to find homes for OUR people! You, and your pathetic family, get to enjoy the benefits that I have sewn, while I am left in this galaxy ALONE!"br /

Cora gasped for air again, her face paling./p

p"What about your brother?"br /

Ryder's eyes cut to the side as Vetra's voice echoed from behind her, her grip loosening from Cora's throat as her rage filled face slowly turned into one of anguish./p

p"Dead."br /

Evfra sucked in a heavy breath as Jaal gasped and everything around them seemed to vanish. There was no breeze, no sounds from the market, even the engines of the transports seemed to vanish. Ryders eyes cut to Cora and she released the blonde-haired woman, taking a step back from her as she slowly shook her head and covered her face with her hands. /p

p"What do you mean he id dead?"br /

Ryder didn't look up as Vetra approached her, a hesitant hand resting against the humans' shoulder./p

p"He died. Moments ago, and I wasn't there…"br /

A sob ripped threw her lungs as all strength left her legs and she crumpled to the floor, the heels of her hands pressed firm to her eyes. Evfra and Jaal rushed to stand near her, the two men urging Vetra away to check on Cora who was still coughing for air. /p

p"Ryder."br /

Her body visibly trembled as she tried to desperately hold back the waterfall of tears, Evfra's hand carefully rubbing against her back./p

p"I will take her. This is not the place for this."br /

Jaal looked up at Evfra's voice, his gaze shifting out to the crowd that had gathered and a slow nod dipped his head. He helped Evfra lift Ryder from her current position on the floor, helping the other man hook his hand under Ryders knees and position her properly in his arms before finally standing and carrying her away. Jaal watched after Evfra as the commander took a side path away from everyone, bi-passing the markets and into the residential area./p

p"What in the hell happened here?"br /

Jaal looked over his shoulder to see Drack and Liam finally joining the commotion, their eyes stuck on Cora as the woman did her best to sputter profanities while trying to breath properly./p

p"I shall explain."br /

Jaal turned to face the two men before he began speaking./p

p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p

pEvfra carried the trembling human with ease, weaving around turns and corners as he brought her to his home. Once they reached his door, he had some difficulty opening it, carrying someone in his arms proved it was not as easy as it seemed. It took him a whole minute before he as able to maneuver Ryder in such a way that he could still hold her easily and open the door, stepping inside with a heavy sigh as he peered down at the girl once her trembling lessened./p

p"I'm sorry, commander…"br /

His brow arched high as he watched her hands fall from her face, the door closing behind them, and his breath caught in his throat. Despite all the effort, her tears ran free and caused black lines to form across her cheeks from the dark makeup she usually had around her eyes. She looked a mess. Evfra sighed quietly, walking across what was presumed to be a living room and placed Ryder down on a sofa. /p

pShe didn't look up at him as he removed his rofjin, her eyes remaining glued to the floor as she absentmindedly wiped at her face to try and rid it of the black marks, even after he left her for a short time to get food her eyes never rose. /p

p"You must be hungry?"br /

He placed a plate of food in front of her on a short-legged table, her eyes glancing towards the food before falling back down and closing. Evfra sighed quietly and sat down next to her, watching as her shoulder rose with small little shakes with each breath. /p

p"It's ok to cry."br /

This caused her to look up at him. Her eyes looked swollen, blood shot and wet./p

p"No one can see you here."br /

She looked back down, fiddling with her fingers for a moment before shifting around as she tucked her feet underneath her body and pulled up her omni-tool. Evfra watched, curious, his brow lifting slightly as she pulled up a photo on the screen. /p

p"I took this before we left the milky way…"br /

Evfra leaned closer, staring down at the image of Ryder and two other men. Her arm slung around the younger out of the two men, the older one with his arms crossed firm over his chest. Evfra found his eyes drawn to the smile on her face, the one she always worse when he noticed her presence in his office. The younger man resembled her to a degree, his smile just as bright, his eyes just as brilliant. He looked up from the photo as Ryder's fingers traced absentmindedly over his face./p

p"You're brother?"br /

She nodded slowly./p

p"And father?"br /

She nodded once again, eyes glued to the screen as they swelled with tears again./p

p"I was given the role of Pathfinder when dad died… And now he's gone too. I was so busy… Have so much asked of me… And I never got the chance to mourn my father, now I can't mourn him."br /

Evfra sighed silently, closing his eyes a moment before an idea struck him and he brought up his own wrist, flicking the screen of his own omni-tool open and typed in a few keys before Jaal's voice echoed in the room./p

p"Evfra? How is Ryder?"br /

Ryder looked up at his voice, whipping away stray tears as she looked over at the screen./p

p"She is… Dealing."br /

Evfra glanced over at Ryder./p

p"I have an assignment for you."br /

Ryders brow arched high as she stared at Evfra, and Jaal sighed in mild annoyance./p

p"Really, Evfra? Is this the time to be speaking about this? I told you I wished to remain on the Tempest."br /

Evfra chuckled, lightly, and surprised Ryder at the new sound./p

p"Nothing like that. You are still assigned to the alien and her ship. No, I wish you to bring candles and the floral fragrance."br /

There was silence on the other end for a while, and Ryder tilted her head once again before Jaal let out a slight chuckling sigh./p

p"Alright. I will be there soon. What of the Tempest?"br /

Evfra shrugged his shoulders, mild annoyance crossing his face./p

p"They are grounded on Aya for the time being, until I say they can leave. The crew has free reign to enjoy themselves… Within reason."br /

Jaal laughed over the com before Evfra hung up, his eyes darting towards Ryder and the look of confusion had a small smirk tugging at his lips./p

p"Family comes first, Amarin Ryder."br /

Ryder's eyes grew wide as plates as she stared at Evfra, tears springing forth from her eyes as he reached over and placed his hand against his cheek./p

p"We are new to our galaxy, but you hold family dear as if you were Angaran. You will get the time you need to mourn your family."br /

His thumb brushed against her cheek carefully before he rose to his feet, removing the plate of food he had brought and took it back to the kitchen. It did not take long for a knock at the door and Jaal stepped inside with a small bag in hand. He exchanged a few words with Evfra before stepping into the living room and began to empty the bags contents, Ryder watching intently as he pulled out a bundle of four candles and placed them in a circle in the middle of the table before placing a small globe in the middle of them. /p

p"Drack and Liam send their support."br /

Ryders head tilted to the side slightly at Jaals words, her eyes still red and puffy from crying, and she watched as Jaal lit the candles and pushed a hidden button on the side of the globe and the air filled with the smell of flowers./p

p"Ryder."br /

Her head snapped up as Evfra spoke, his hand extended towards her and she carefully took it, standing as he gently pulled her to stand. /p

p"Your family perished coming to this galaxy, you feel you are alone. But in this, you shall not be."br /

He gently lifted her wrist and touched her omni-tool, the image of her father and brother flicking to life. He placed his hand against her elbow, letting her hand rest on top of his. She stared up at him, confusion on her face still as Jaal now stepped over and smiled gently to her and took her other hand in his and held it between both his. She looked back at Evfra and the man chuckled breathlessly before he dipped his head down and gently pressed his forehead against hers./p

p"Close your eyes. Remember your family and let us help you."br /

Ryder stared up at Evfra for a second longer before her eyes shut tightly and she leaned in close against him, their foreheads still touching as more tears pressed past her closed lids. Jaal smiled still, following as he closed his eyes and gently lifted Ryders hand and pressed a gentle kiss against her finger tips. A quiet sob ripped from her throat and Jaal stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her waist gently as he rested his forehead against the side of her hair. The bioelectricity of his and Evfra's body buzzing across her skin as if to calm her as she slowly broke down again, sobbing harder till she was pressed against Evfra's chest and wailing like a child. /p

pIt felt like an eternity before her sobbing turned into small childlike hiccupping, her face pressed tightly to Evfra's chest as Jaal hugged her from behind. Slowly, she turned her head up to look at Evfra and Jaal, the two men simply watching when she moved and smiled gently at her before she tucked her head back in it's place against Evfra, her eyes closing again but this time from exhaustion. A quiet sigh slipped past her lips as she leaned heavy against Evfra and her body was easily shifted from standing and placed back down on the couch, sandwiched between Jaal and Evfra as they still made sure she was held close. Too soon after sitting, she began to drift between consciousness and sleep, her head bobbing gently before finally settling on Jaal's shoulder as Evfra lifted her legs and placed them against his thighs. /p

pFor the first time since waking up in Andromeda, she felt she wasn't alone./p


End file.
